The 80th Annual hunger Games
by dracocrazy322
Summary: Another submit your own tribute fic! I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters. Rated T for violence and language. No more girl spots! *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION! Please read the whole thing! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series or any of it's' characters.**

**Rated T for obvious reasons and language.**

**Welcome to the 80****th**** Annual Hunger Games! (Please note that Katniss and Peeta successfully fooled the Capitol and there was no rebellion.) This is my first submit-your-own tribute story. I will have two chapters per reaping, one for each tribute. I like details, so even if you have an idea, but then think it's stupid, I don't care. All the OC's I make up have random little quirks that don't have anything to do with anything. I'm going to be asking you a lot of questions; I want to get to know your character(s). You may submit no more that two tributes, however, they cannot be from the same District. Also, I will be doing the male tribute for District 10, I'm sorry if you wanted that spot. I will put his description at the end of this chapter as an example. If you have any suggestions for them, I would love to hear them, but I might not use them. Please answer all the questions. You may delete the things I have in ( ), but please don't ignore them. It might be a good idea to read all of the questions before you start answering. Okey-dokey, here's the form:**

Name: (middle name and nickname optional)

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family: (Please include how they interact with each family member.)

Friends:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Token and Where He/She Got It:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

How do they talk?

Do they cuss/curse/swear?

How do they interact with adults and authority figures?

What are they like in school?

What are they like at home?

What are they like with their friends?

How do people who don't really know them see him/her?

Any relationships?

Would you like them to be in an alliance? If so, with who?

*OPTIONAL*

Arena Ideas:

Escort*:

Stylist*:

Mentor*:

(Please give description of your stylist and/or mentor.)

*If you are District 12, the stylists and escort will be the same as in Hunger Games. (Cinna, Portia, and Effie.) Peeta will be the mentor.

**Okay, here is my tribute:**

**Name: Kyle Loewy II  
**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 14**

**District: 10**

Appearance: Tall (5'10"), tan, blond, shaggy hair. He has brilliant green eyes framed by dark, thick eyelashes which are a subject of envy to every girl he meets (he hates them). He has a large puncture wound on the underside of his chin from where a rampaging bull stabbed him with it's' horn. It also made a few of his molars fall out. He rubs the scar when he is tense or nervous. Very muscular from wrangling cattle. He looks exactly like his father so he is named after him  


**Personality: Kyle is very trusting and optimistic. He has a very good sense of humor and can have a room full of strict business people laughing in under a minute. He is very popular at school.**

**Family: Father- Kyle Loewy I; Mother- Emilia Loewy; Brothers- Darryl Loewy (22) and Steven Loewy (17); Sister- Lucia Loewy (22) (Darryl and Lucia are twins); the whole family gets along really well but Kyle is closest to Steven. His parents require their children to call them sir or ma'am, which Kyle often forgets. Lucia and Darryl (Darry) are like extra parents to Kyle.**

Friends: Kyle has many friends, but two best friends. Jonny Bern (14) looks and acts almost exactly the same as Kyle but is at least 6 inches shorter and not as funny. Tyresa Karin (14) is tan, short, grey-eyed, and brown-haired. She is quiet, but when she talks she says the wisest things. She can be funny, but is mostly serious.

**History: When Kyle was eight, he went with his father and brothers to watch them work. Kyle's father was showing Steven how to wrangle a bull so he would be prepared when he started work the next year. He let Steven give it a try, and the bull got away from him and charged Kyle who was standing on the fence. It was swinging its horns, and one caught Kyle under the chin. He went flying. Lucky for him, the bull did not continue to charge him. It instead turned back to Kyle's father who got it under control and tranquilized it. Kyle was rushed to the hospital where he received treatment. He would have a scar and the molars he lost would never be replaced. He was traumatized by the accident and still has nightmares about it.**

**Strengths: He has his brute strength, and his upper arms are especially strong so he is a good climber. He is a very fast runner. After growing up around animals, he is not afraid of them and can tame anything. He also has such a beautiful singing voice, it can hypnotize you.**

Weaknesses: he doesn't know a lot about what's edible and what's not. He not good at being sneaky and doesn't know much about weapons except whips. He is also too trusting.  


**Weapon of choice: whip**

**Token and Where He/She got it: a leather cuff with his initials carved into it. It belonged to his father.**

**Reaping Outfit: ripped up old jeans, sneakers, and a black shirt that says "Haikus are pretty, but sometimes they don't make sense. Refrigerator."**

**Chariot Outfit: tight jeans, cowboy boots and hat, an unbuttoned flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows, and a belt with a ridiculously large buckle**

**Interview Outfit: black jeans and a white button-down shirt (unbuttoned, of course) with a gray shirt that says "If the music's too loud, you're too old."**

**How do they talk? If you have read ****The Outsiders**** by S.E. Hinton, then he talks like Sodapop. If you haven't, go read it. :P He talks like a cowboy, but not too corny. He doesn't really use proper grammar.**

**Do they cuss/curse/swear? Hell yes.**

**How do they interact with adults and authority figures? He kinda clams up like a normal teenager and gives one word answers. However, if he doesn't like them he does everything he can to make them mad.**

**What are they like at school? Kyle is very smart, but doesn't show it. His homework is usually flawless, and he gets all A's, but anyone who didn't really know him would say he's an idiot because he's the class clown.**

**What are they like at home? Kyle is a spazz, just like at school. His father has pretty high expectations for him though, and doesn't like him to just goof off.**

**What are they like with their friends? Kyle is even spazzier than he is at home. He is just all out; a constant stream of jokes flying out of his mouth, doing handstands and back-hand springs all over the place, just a total boof.**

**How do people who don't really know them see him/her? People see Kyle as the class clown with no brains. He hates that stereotype, but doesn't really do anything to prove them wrong.**

**Any relationships? Kyle likes Tyresa but doesn't want to risk their friendships by telling her, so he doesn't admit it until the interview.**

Would you like them to be in an alliance? If so, with who? Kyle would be offered a spot with the careers, but will turn it down to stick with the female tribute if his district.  


**Arena Ideas: No, I am counting on you.**

**Escort: Karla DeVita,** **short, tan with many tattoos, dyed black hair, golden swirly tattoos coming out of the corner of her eyes and taking up each temple. She has two piercings on each ear and a cartilage piercing on her left ear and a diamond stud on her right nostril. She usually wears flowing, plain, dark clothes and simple black converse high-tops.**

**Mentor: Emmylia Harold, tall, blonde, tan, skinny beautiful. She has been **_**Capitolized!**_** (Duhnduhnduuuuuuhn!) She wears skimpy clothing and is almost always tipsy, but she is a deadly good fighter. She won three years before by fighting, not conning like most female winners. It was the shortest Games on record.**

**Okay, I think that is everything! Have fun! May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. Tribute List and Sponsor Info

**CLOSED!**

Tributes:

District 1:

Male- King Townsend

Female- Brianna Cameron

District 2:

Male- Diago Rochstone

Female- Lasandra (Angel) Sayde

District 3:

Male- Jackson Bram Shoemaker

Female- Catalina Thurough

District 4:

Male- Safin Bayview

Female- Gwynna Zecher

District 5:

Male- Casimir "Casi" Blaschko

Female- Mia Blaikely

District 6:

Male-

Female- South Waters

District 7:

Male- Sterling Kipper

Female- Aelan Mela

District 8:

Male- Khan Joales

Female- Rui Trainedge

District 9:

Male- Cain Aidan

Female- Luna Night

District 10:

Male- Kyle Loewy

Female- Karia Memphis

District 11:

Male- Zephyranth Teasel

Female- Lila Wood

District 12:

Male- Micah Rae

Female- Storm Stardepth (stormy)

Note: I have decided on the arena so you can ignore that part now.

If you want an alliance with someone, talk to them and then talk to me, okey-dokey?

I think that's it, but it probably isn't.

Please don't submit tributes in filled spots.


	3. Royalty D 1

**Okay! I am terribly sorry that this took so long for me to do, last week I had band camp, and like a week and a half before that I was on vacation (there were hot Marines in the cabin next to us :P), but I had a good week that I should've been working on this. I am very, very sorry! But, it is here now, and I hope to be updating again later today. So, this is District 1. Yay! District 12 is next. I'm gonna do this in a weird pattern; it will go 1, 12, 2, 11, 3, 10, 4, 9, 5, 8, 6, 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Rated T for violence and language.**

**Brianna Cameron**

"Bree! Breakfast is ready!" my mother called up the stairs in our luxurious Victor's Village home. My father was the victor, just like I planned to be.

"Just a minute, Mom!" I called back, "I'm almost done with my makeup!"

I stepped back from the mirror to admire my handiwork. My perfect golden hair was expertly curled and my side bangs were held back with a small, thin leather bow-clip thingamajiggy. My heart-shaped face had a small amount of blush on it, and my large, dark blue eyes were accentuated with black liner. I didn't need mascara; my eyelashes were naturally dark and thick. I was wearing my favorite cream-colored sweater dress with the tan boots my parents got me for my birthday. The heart-shaped pendant that hung on a gold chain that Alicia had given me for my fourteenth birthday dangled around my neck. I hate to say it, but I looked hot. Don't get me wrong, I'm not conceited, but I am a genius with style, and natural good looks do come in handy. My family looked like royalty, we were so blessed. **(A.N. I'm not trying to make her sound conceited, sorry if it came out that way.) **I smiled at my reflection, and started down the stairs.

"Ooooo, you look pretty!" Alicia, my thirteen year-old sister, complimented. Her friend, Sarah, nodded in agreement. She always sleeps over the night before the reapings because her sister was betrayed by the male District 1 tribute when Sarah was three.

"Thank you," I replied while putting some fruit salad on my plate. No pancakes for me, I might get syrup on my outfit. "Mom? After I eat, can I go meet Jackie and Evelyn in the Square?"

"Sure, sweetie," she replied.

I smiled, finished eating, gave my family and Sarah hugs good-bye, and walked towards the Square. I would see my father there; he was the mentor this year, so he had to be there early.

_It's good to be the princess. _I thought,_ Even if it's not official._

**King Townsend**

There was a breeze floating on my face, which is weird, because my window was closed when I fell asleep. It kinda smelled like mint, too, like my kid sister's toothpaste. There was this weird high pitched sound, too, kinda like Frill's voice. _Oh._

I opened my eyes, and there she was, sitting on my chest in her pajamas, talking a mile a minute.

"How long have you been here?" I asked groggily.

"You mean you haven't been _listening?_" Frill whined.

"What were you talkin' about?"

"I've been attempting to convince you that the Hunger Games are the most horrible, vile, demeaning, grotesque thing in Panem for a half hour!" she exclaimed, "Now I have to start all over again."

"It would be both a waste of time and a lie, and hasn't Dad taught ya the lesson about lying a kagillion times?" I said warningly as I lifted her off of me and put her on the ground. _Where did she learn all those big words? I only knew half of them._

She rolled her eyes and left my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some ripped up khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. I exchanged my worn out sweats and ripped, navy pajama shirt for them and slipped on black sneakers and my spiked, leather cuff.

I looked at my reflection. My grown out buzz cut needed to be redone. It was the same dark, dark brown color as my bushy eyebrows. My jaw was square, my eyes were brown, and my nose was big. Some people made fun of my nose, but I kinda liked it. Although, I had to admit, my super-muscular arms did look weird with my skinny legs. I only worked out my upper body because I really didn't think there was anything required in the arena that had to do with my legs.

I heard a crash from the kitchen followed by Dad yelling. That useless woman I call "Ma" probably dropped another plate. I think I used to stick up for her, but then Dad explained how men are better than women and we have the right to do what we want to them. **(A.N. Yes, I am trying to make him sound like an ass; his creator, Penny Blossom Face, said I could.)**

I walked into the kitchen to see Ma on the floor holding her left cheek and Frill picking up the broken pieces of the thing Ma dropped. Dad was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. He looked up when he heard me.

"There's my last good boy!" he greeted, "You gonna volunteer today?"

"Uh, I was thinkin' next year," I replied, piling waffles on my plate.

"Well, _I_ was thinkin' _this_ year," he said roughly. I just nodded because I had food in my mouth. He nodded stiffly in agreement, and mumbled under his breath about my idiot older brother, Packer, who never volunteered for the games. We didn't talk to him; he was a disgrace to our family. I wasn't gonna end up like him.

I finished my breakfast in record time and headed out the door to meet my group of career friends at the Square. Frill wanted to come with me, but I said the people I hang out with wouldn't want a little kid like her there. Eleven year olds can be so cute sometimes. All tiny and innocent. She gets annoyed when I call her a little kid; I guess she wants to be as grown up and mature as me.

**Brianna Cameron**

As soon as I saw Jackie and Evelyn, I ran over and hugged them. We giggled and cooed over each other's outfits for a while, then started walking towards the Square. We passed the career group and attracted whistles and catcalls from King, Ruck, Grit, and Vester. Stupid names to go with stupid boys. We just rolled our eyes at each other and ignored them.

We got to the Square, checked in, and headed over to the sixteen's sections. We talked with all of our other girl friends (half the section) about outfits, boys, how stupid King, Grit, Ruck, and Vester were, parents, homework, almost everything… except the games. No one actually talked about the reaping on the day of the reaping. A couple of girls looked nervous, but that was the only way we talked about it: through our eyes. Silent reassurances flitted above our heads, mingling with the tension, and then finally overcoming it.

Mayor Campbell walked up to the podium and everything went quiet. She skipped the introduction and went straight to the Treaty of Treason, as she always does. She doesn't like the Hunger Games and does not see it necessary to pretend. To take my mind off the butterflies that suddenly appeared in my stomach, I studied Mayor Campbell's outfit. She was only twenty-four; she started two years ago and is our youngest mayor in history, so she could still pull off young styles. Her layered brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, with her side bangs resting to the side of her right eye. Her dark blue blazer and pencil skirt matched her eyes. Under the blazer she wore a lacy, black v-neck shirt. Her eyes never required additional make-up; her eyelashes were darker and fuller than even mine. She had a light blush on the apples of her cheeks and natural-looking lipstick. She must have put on foundation, for the freckles that usually reside on her nose were gone. I liked Mayor Campbell. She was young enough to understand teenagers, and smart enough to be the best mayor we have had in a long time.

"… a warm welcome for our escort, Kylie Cooke," Mayor Campbell said. I must have spaced out. A short woman with a lavender pixie-cut strutted towards the podium. She was wearing a low v-neck the same color as her hair with swirling, violet designs on it half tucked in to her black leather belt with a silver buckle in the shape of lips with a tongue sticking out of them. I think it was the logo of a band from before the ancient country we live in was destroyed. Her jeans were dark and ripped in many places. She was wearing black high-tops that went over her jeans and up to her knees.

"Ha-ay, District 1! Are you ready for this years Hunger Games?" she greeted while chewing on a piece of gum. There was loud applause from the careers and their parents. My father clapped politely on stage, smirking.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get to it! Ladies first," Kylie said while walking over to the large glass ball labeled "Girls" in Victorian-style script. She reached in her hand, swirled it around a bit, and pulled out a slip. She walked back to the podium, unfolded the tiny slip of paper, and read, "Brianna Cameron!"

Jackie and Evelyn looked at me with worry, but I just nodded at them, wiped all emotion from my face, and walked confidently up to the stage. My father was grinning wildly. Mayor Campbell gave me a small, reassuring smile, as if I needed it. I was fine. Sure I would have liked to go in when I was eighteen, but now I can get more publicity for being young. I walked over next to Kylie, and she put her arm around me like we were lifelong friends.

"Any volunteers?" she questioned the crowd. No one did, but I didn't really care. Kylie smiled at me and said, "Well congrats, sweetheart." She took her arm off me and walked over to the glass ball with "Boys" on it in a font I think was called Lucida Blackletter. It looked like the kind of writing they use for the chapter titles in Robin Hood. We had to read that in history. She did the same thing for the boys she did for the girls, but as she opened her mouth to read the name, a loud voice said, "King Townsend!" _Wonderful_. He was one of the obnoxious careers who make everyone else's life hard by picking on them or flirting nonstop.

He walked arrogantly up to the stage. Kylie just looked at him and chewed harder on her gum like she was mad he interrupted her. I could tell he was looking at me, but I avoided his gaze.

"Okay, give a round of applause for your tributes!" Kylie said enthusiastically. There was a lot of applause, more than there normally was; probably because they saw we were good candidates to win. No, they saw that one of us _would_ win- and I could tell you right now; it wasn't going to be King.

The Peacekeepers escorted me and King to the rooms we would say goodbye in. I sat on the plush red couch and waited for my friends and family. I didn't have to wait very long.

My mom, Alicia, and surprisingly, Sarah rushed in and hugged me.

"Oh, honey, you'll do wonderfully! We'll have another victor in the family for sure!" Mom said confidently.

"I'll miss you so much!" Alicia said, though it was slightly muffled because her head was buried in my chest.

"You will see your father on the train, hon. Oh he looked so proud," my mom informed me, "We'll let you say goodbye to your friends now. We love you! Good luck." She and Alicia started towards the door, but Sarah remained next to me.

"Make sure King is killed before he can kill you," she whispered in my ear, "And don't lose yourself in there. Good luck." With that, she ran to catch up with Alicia, and I was left apprehensive and slightly confused.

I didn't get much time to think about Sarah's warning, for Jackie and Evelyn burst in. Jackie was crying and Evelyn looked like she was trying not to. I was attacked and pulled into a double bear hug.

"I should have volunteered for you!" Jackie sobbed.

"Me too!" Evelyn cried.

"No, Jackie you shouldn't have. You're too small. And Evelyn, you need to stay here. Your family would collapse without you there; you're there only one your mother lets take care of her," I explained. Evelyn's father had died a few years ago, and now her mother was sick. She also had five younger siblings to take care of. Jackie was 5"2' and skinny as a stick. They couldn't go in the arena. "And I was going to volunteer when I was eighteen anyway."

"But that's two years of training you lost," Evelyn countered.

"Evelyn, you haven't trained at all," Jackie said, "Bree is good enough, it's just what if there's someone better?"

"I'll be fine," I assured them, "Just wish me luck. And, if you can, go to my house to watch with my family."

They both said they would, gave me a final squeeze, wished me luck and left. They were followed by a few rounds of girl friends from school. They all wished me luck and babbled on about things, but I wasn't listening, I was pondering a warning given to me by a certain thirteen year old.

**King Townsend**

"I am so proud of you, King!" Dad shouted as soon as the doors were opened. Ma and Frill followed behind him. Ma was getting a black eye from this morning and Frill had tears streaming down her cheeks. She came and sat next to me on the couch and hugged me.

"Why, King?" she questioned, "Why would you do this?" I rolled my eyes. This again? I didn't answer. She already knew why.

"Well, we'll see you in a week or two, King! I'll start packing our things for the move to the Victor's Village," Dad said, pulling Frill off of me. He led her by the hand to the door. Ma followed them, put hesitated at the door.

"Goodbye… King," she said without turning around. Then she walked out and closed the door lightly behind herself.

_That was weird. _**(AN I'm starting to hate him, but then I feel bad because I'm the reason I hate him.)**

I waited for a little bit before the door opened. Expecting my friends, I looked up smirking. It quickly dropped from my face.

"What're you doing here?" I asked spitefully.

"I, uh, I wanted to wish you luck," Packer stammered, barely looking at me. _Pathetic. A twenty year-old afraid of a sixteen year-old._

"Well I don't want it!" I spat at him.

"Look, King, I know that with living with Dad-"

"Don't you dare call him Dad! You're nothing to him! Nothing to me either! You are no longer a part of this family!" I screamed at him. _Fucking bastard, you ain't related to me._

"Oh, yeah? Then why do Ma and Frill come over all the time? Whenever you and Dad aren't home, they come to my place! They love me! And I love them… and you. But if you're too thick-headed to see that, then good luck dying! I hope you have fun!" he spat back. He wrenched the door open and stomped out.

_Effing turdface! Stupid idiot! All that crap-head did was waste my time. Dipshit's gonna get it when I get back._

I kicked some stuff then sat back on the couch to wait for my friends.

"King, it's time to go to the train," some Peacekeeper said. I followed him silently.

_I guess my friends knew I was coming back and didn't see the point in saying goodbye. They weren't sentimental like that. _

I stepped onto the train and the doors immediately closed behind me.

_It's show time!_

**Okay, so this is really overdue, but I've been kinda busy. I don't know if all the chapters are gonna be this long. I sincerely hope not, this took a long time. Sorry if it got kinda bad at the end, I am tired! Dancegurl, I know that Sarah thing wasn't planned, it just kind of happened. That happens with my writing. I would like to thank dancegurl and Penny Blossom Face for their wonderful tributes. **

_**Please review!**_

**Luv ya, dracocrazy322**


End file.
